gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996)
The fourth GeGeGe no Kitarō anime series was aired from January 7, 1996 to March 29, 1998 on Fuji Television. It ran for 114 episodes and was produced by Toei Animation. About Unlike the "kid's hero" image of the previous anime, this adaptation strove to be a more faithful adaptation of the manga. Kitarō, for example, once again had a dry and fairly gloomy personality. For the first time, Nezumi-Otoko's robe was colored yellow like in the manga instead of gray. Neko-Musume was also given a cuter redesign for this series. The theme songs were performed by blues band Yūkadan, including a cover of the original 60s ending theme song Karan Koron no Uta. While most episodes were based on classic manga stories, many of them had enough changes made that they became original stories. As the series progressed the stories began having more peaceful endings, putting the eventual tone somewhere between the 60s and 80s series. Many of the later episodes were lighter stories, though there were still episodes with social commentary and bleaker endings, such as episodes 107 and 112. Episodes 89 and 101 had the respective guest writers Chiaki J. Konaka and Natsuhiko Kyōgoku. The series also contained some pretty stylish action scenes with Kitarō using martial arts type attacks. This series also featured the human characters Yūko Murakami, Shōta Suzuki and Jun Tanimoto, known collectively as the Elementary School Trio, who acted as Kitarō's link to the human world (much like Yumeko Tendō in the 80s anime). While they appeared frequently at first, even appearing in the first ending sequence, they were later relegated to semi-regular characters. This series was dubbed into Spanish in Mexico (by the Intertrack dubbing studio), and was distributed through several Spanish speaking Latin-American countries. Theme Songs ;Opening #GeGeGe no Kitarō - Yūkadan ;Endings #Karan Koron no Uta - Yūkadan (Ep. 1~76) #Iyan Nacchau Bushi - Yūkadan (Ep. 77~114) Cast Main Cast Notes *Isamu Tanonaka once again reprises the role of Medama-Oyaji, as he had for all previous adaptations. *Keiko Yamamoto reprises her role of Sunakake-Babaa from the 1971 adaptation and would go on to reprise the role again for the 2007 adaptation. She had previously voiced Shisa in the 1985 adapatation as well, a role should would also reprise for the 2007 adaptation. *Naoki Tatsuta would go on to reprise the role of Nurikabe for the 2007 adaptation. In that same adaptation, he would also take over the role of Konaki-Jijii. *Daisuke Gōri and Hidekatsu Shibata had previously voiced Enma-Daiō and Backbeard respectively in the 1985 adaptation and would go on to reprise their roles for the 2007 adaptation. *Mami had performed various guest characters in the 1985 adaptation. Guest Cast :Voice actors who voiced main characters in previous adaptations are listed bold. Latin American dub staff See too: Mexican dub * Kalimba Marichal - Kitaro * Sylvia Garcel - Medama Oyaji * Benjamín Rivera - Nezumi Otoko * Circe Luna - Neko Musume * Belinda Martínez - Ittan Momen * Liza Willert - Sunakake Baba * José Arenas - Konaji Jiji * Concepción "Cony" Madera - Yuko Murakami * Enzo Fortuny - Jun Tanimoto * Isabel Martiñón - Shouta Suzuki Episodes Staff Movies *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Dai-Kaijū''- Released July 6, 1996 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Nighter'' - Released March 8, 1997 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Tokkyū! Maboroshi no Kisha'' - Released July 12, 1997 pt-br:Anime de 1996 Category:Anime Category:TV series